auslly love story :What!
by love million
Summary: Ally Dawson is moving from her mom to her dad in Miami. Austin Moon is your bully in Marino high. when ally comes to Marino the first in her normal look and the second day in a new look will Austin stop bulling? and what happens when Ally has to tutor austin? i don't own Austin & Ally. OOC. [COMPLETE] please read & review.
1. movings & bully austin

**hey this is my 1 story i hope you enjoy**

With ally

Ally-*writes in her notebook*

AM (Ally Mom)-Sweaty I have to tell you something

Ally-sure, what is it

AM-you have to move to your father in Miami

Ally-what?!

With Dez and Trish

Austin walks to them

Trez(Dez&Trish)-*kissing*

Austin-*walks up to them* hey

Dez-*pulls out and do handshake with Austin* What's up

Austin-you 2 have to stop kissing

Trish-*angry* Why should we stop or are you going to bully us*walks angry away*

Dez-sorry about her she's mad at you because you are a bully

Austin-she's just have to get used to

Dez-but she's also angry at you're my best friend

Austin-so what

Dez-you should have a girlfriend

Austin-why should I

Dez-okay maybe you should quit bullying

Austin- that's something like never eating pancakes anymore

With ally

Ally-*packing her stuff* why do I have to move to Miami

AM-I am going on a trip to the jungle

Ally-I can come to

AM-no I can't give you your lessons and there's no other option

Ally -*sad* okay


	2. break ups & meetings

Ep 2

*Day before school*

*With trez*

Dez- hey trish watch what I did *shows her the ice sculpture of her and dez*

Trish-aw so sweat, you got that for our anniversary

Dez-was that today ow, I was planning to go with Austin to the moviepalace

Trish- WHAT! You choose austin before me

Dez- yes, no, IDK

Trish- its over!*walks away*

With ally

At the airport

Ally- *looking for her dad*

?-ALLY!

Ally-*turns around sees ?* Dad!

AD-*hugs her tied*I'm glad you came

Ally-me 2

AD-c'mon we go how 2 make you ready for school

At school

In the girls toilet

Trish-*crying*

Ally-*goes to the toilet hears someone crying*hello who is there

Trish- *hears ally*Are you new?

Ally-yes why?

Trish- because you don't recognize me

Ally- what happened?

Trish- *burst out of tears* i…broke…up…with…my boyfriend

Ally- oh poor girl, If you broke up with him he does not deserve you

Trish- I guess so

Ally- BTW I'm Ally

Trish- Trish, what's your next lesson

Ally- Math

Trish- Me 2

*they go 2 math*


	3. new kid & laughing out

Ep 3

With Austin and dez

At school at dez locker

Austin-what's up

Dez- *sad* me and trish broke up

Austin-why?

Dez- *still sad* because I chose you be4 trish

Austin- wait she broke up with you because I'm your friend

Dez- *sad and frustrated* no because I had 2 do something with you on our anniversary

Austin- so she broke up because you had 2 do something with me

Dez-*sad* yep

Austin-so I can't be friends with you because of her

Dez-whatever its over so I don't argue anymore*walks sad away*

Austin-*thinks* ow I get revenge for that

Everyone in class accept trish and ally

Austin-*thinks how to get revenge on trish*

Trish&ally -*walk in class sit in frond of class*

Teacher- we have a new student*points at ally* her name is Allison Dawson

Austin-*laughs at loud* that's a funny name

Ally-*walks to the teacher* can you please say Ally Dawson

Teacher-Okay*looks mad at Austin* and 4 you detention

Austin- don't care I already have detention

Teacher-*gets really mad*screams* go to the principle

Austin-*leaves class*

Ally-*sits next 2 Trish*

Trish-*whispers* that was Austin moon

Ally-*whispers back* he's is cute but a big jerk!

Trish-*whispers* don't worry he will skip the rest of school today I think*

Teacher-*hears them*miss Dawson & miss de la rose do you have something 2 share with us

Trish-no but thanks for ask*get cut off

Ally-*says fast* never mind nothing important, I'm sorry

Teacher-because its you 1st day you get away

Dez-can I go 2 the toilet

Teacher-yes

Dez-*leaves searching 4 austin*

This was ep 3 I hope you liked it

Like and comment please


	4. revenge planning & lockers

Ep 4

(With Dez)

Dez-* trips over something*

Austin-*laughs then sees it's Dez*sorry bro

Dez-do you have 2 do that

Austin-yeah it's funny

Dez-not 4 me

Austin-sorry I thought it was a dork

Dez-whatever why did you laugh at that girl

Austin-was that a girl?

Dez-did you not look at her

Austin- no I was thinking 4 revenge at Trish

Dez-why?

Austin- because she broke up with you

Dez-oh I think I'm over that and she's also over it

Austin-why you think that

Dez-I saw her talking whit that new girl

Austin-I know what 2 do 4 revenge

Dez-oh no don't bully the new kid

Austin-no I was not thinking of that

Dez-ok *leaves*

Austin-but that idea is better

(Lesson is done)

With Ally & Trish

?-*sees them and hears them*

Trish-what n° of locker you have

Ally- I think n° 26

Trish- oh no Austin has n°27

Ally- what!?

Trish- sorry I was wrong it's n°72

Ally-that's better

Trish- wait did you just said n°27

Ally-yes why

Trish -I have n°30

Ally- we are almost neighbors

Trish-we have to go to our lockers

?-*goes along with them*

(At the lockers)

?- *still following them*

Trish- what's your code

Ally- 25 96 *takes her books out her locker*

Trish- okay (goes 2 her locker and takes also her books*

Ally- now up to English

Austin-*heard the whole convo*time 4 revenge


	5. revenge & embarased

**Ep 5**

Bell rings

Trish and ally go to there lockers

Trish-wanna go shopping

Ally-su-*opens her locker get al water over her*what the hell!

Trish-oh no ally you're okay?

Everyone-*laughs*

Ally-*embarrassed, runs 2 girltoilet*

Trish- Ally wait

Ally-*bumps into ?*

?- look where you running!

Ally-*says fast*sorry*runs faster*

?- revenge accomplished

Trish- *hears him*you did this, you're the lowest of low, Austin

Austin- but I get my revenge on you

Trish-why

Austin-dumping my bestfriend

Trish-you did this 2 her because I broke up with dez

Austin-yeah

Trish-you are aaarrrrggg!*leaves mad and runs after ally*

Later that day with Austin

Austin-*playing videogames*

?-*knocks*

Austin-*yells*coming*opens the door sees ?

Dez-why did you do that

Austin-do what

Dez-don't play dump, blondy

Austin-seriously what?

Dez-the prank on Ally

Austin-4 revenge 2 trish

Dez-your stupid *** I was over her

Austin-oh, but it was still funny

Dez-you're a jerk

Austin-hey it was yor idea

Dez-no it was not my idea*remembers what he said*oh it was not in that way

Austin- still funny

Dez- that was horrible 4 her

Austin-ow


	6. girlfriend & singing

_**sorry it take so long but i try to posts every week 1 ep**_

_**I don't own **__**austin and ally**_

Ep 6

Next day

At school

?-*walks up to austin*hey Austy

Austin-*leans in* hey kira (like Kira Starr of ferris weals & funky breath)

Kira-I mist u yesterday I had 2 help my dad Austin-with what?

Kira-unimportant stupid stuff

Austin-oh okay

Kira-oh Austy I heard what you've done so hilarious!

Austin-what do you mean

Kira- I heard of that new girl and that locker thing

Austin-oh that do you think it's hilarious

Kira-yeah it was fucking hilarious

Austin-I know do you want 2 know why

Kira-yeah maybe little

Austin-she's befriended with that bitch trish

Kira-so

Austin-she broke up with dez

Kira-so

Dez- is impotend to my and it was fucking awesome

Kira-what you did? Yes. why? No

Austin-why no

Kira- dez is stupid and dumb

Austin-that's so—

(bell rings)

Kira-*kisses Austin* I have to go

* * *

(with ally)

B4 bell rings

Ally-*playing at the piano and sings*

_I can almost see it.  
That dream I'm dreaming, but  
There's a voice inside my head saying  
You'll never reach it  
Every step I'm takin'  
Every move I make  
Feels lost with no direction,  
My faith is shakin'  
But I, I gotta keep tryin'  
Gotta keep my head held high_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

The struggles I'm facing  
The chances I'm taking  
Sometimes might knock me down, but  
No I'm not breaking  
I may not know it, but  
These are the moments that  
I'm gonna remember most, yeah  
Just gotta keep goin',  
And I, I gotta be strong  
Just keep pushing on, 'cause

*bell rings but ally doesn't hear*

_There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Sometimes I'm gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb_

*Austin passes and hear her*

_Yeah_

There's always gonna be another mountain  
I'm always gonna wanna make it move  
Always gonna be an uphill battle  
Somebody's gonna have to lose  
Ain't about how fast I get there  
Ain't about what's waitin' on the other side  
It's the climb

Yeah, yeah

Keep on movin'  
Keep climbin'  
Keep the faith baby  
It's all about, it's all about  
The climb  
Keep the faith, keep your faith, whoa ¨

**[1]**

Ally-*looks at her watch*shit I'm late 4 class*opens the door hits Austin

Austin-Aw

Ally-*doesn't look at him*sorry but I have 2 go*goes to class*

Austin- wow*wondering who she is*

* * *

_**[1]this song is from Miley Cyrus "the climb" and i don't own this song**_

_**soo the reason why it took so long i had 7 tests in 3 days**_


	7. locker moving & twice missed

_**i do not own Austin & Ally**_

_**i hope you enjoy **_

_**please can you post a review**_

* * *

(In class)

Ally-*comes in class*

Teacher-you're late

Ally-sor-

Teacher-sit*points to an empty spot*

Ally-*goes sitting at the spot*

Austin-*comes in*

Teacher-you're late again Mr Moon

Austin-don't ca-

Teacher-sit*points at an seat next to ally*

Austin-whatever*goes to the seat*

Ally-*hears someone sitting next 2 her looks up*

Austin-*sees she's looking up*what are you looking at

Ally-*embarrass, whispers*sorry

Austin-*thinks of the girl who was singing*

At the end of class

Ally-*goes to music*

Austin-*goes to music to*

(They go into the class)

Ally-*sit down*

Austin-*sits down in the back in the class*

Teacher-*walks into class*hey I'm mrs La

Ally-*sees Austin in the back of the class and thinks*do I have every class with him ugh!

Mrs La-*sees ally*looks we have a new student

Ally-I'm ally dawson

Austin-*looks up sees ally thinks*wow she's that girl she looks kind of hot

Mrs La-could you sing for us or play something

Ally-I can play guitar and piano but I have stage fright so no

Mrs La-okay then

Ally-*goes bavk to her seat*

Austin-*thinks*cool she's plays guitar but she's nothing for me

(Bell ring)

Ally-*Goes to her locker ? walks up to her*

?-hey ally do you enjoy the school

Ally-yes but it looks like I have EVERY class with Austin but thx 4 asking trish

Trish-do you already know he did that prank on you

Ally-yeah I know rumors are going fast around school

Trish- yes I know 1 time I did a prank on 1 off the populars and they didn't until the rumor the next day

Ally-*not listening*

Trish-and the next I know that girl threw paint on me

Ally-to bad

Trish-okay here's a list off the people to avoiding problems*gifs her a piece of paper*

Ally-who are the basics*take's the paper

Trish-populars and A-

Trish&Ally-*hear noise*

Principal-*yells*Mr Moon you're moving out of your locker

Austin-why?

Principal- since you have that locker the pranks on started

Austin-yeah whatever

Principal-you're moving at locker N°28

Ally&trish-*hears them*oh no this cannot be happening

Austin-*goes 2 the locker sees trish* don't say I'm close to you

Trish-*angry*unfortunately

Austin-*sees ally*so you're that girl I did an prank on

Ally-*don't know what to say*

Austin-do you even have a voice

Trish-oh leave her alone Austin it's already bad that you're close to us

Ally-*sneaks away*

Austin-what n° of lockers do you 2 have*hoping not close to him*

Trish-*angry*I 30 she 27 and now leave us alone

Austin-I would love to but I can't I've locker n°28

Trish-than we leave*turns around to walk away but she doesn't see ally*

Austin-aw you bf sneaked away

Trish-*gives him a angry look and walks away to search ally*

Austin-*walks also away*

With ally

Ally-*runs to the music room sees the piano and begins playing it*

_I'm the girl in the corner of the room  
The one you never notice  
Getting lost among the stars in the sky  
Like a picture out of focus  
I'm the sun in your eyes  
Yet, you don't see me  
I wear no disguise  
But you don't see me  
I'm a total surprise  
And you don't see me  
I'm so agonized  
That you don't see me  
You don't see me_

Yeah you don't see me [x3]

Why, why, why?  
Don't you open your eyes  
to see me woah woah

Austin-*walks past the music room hear her sing*

_ I'm so hoping _

_that you see me  
should I give you a sign  
or just hope that  
one day you realize  
that I'm the sun in your eyes_ **[1]**

ally-*stops playing and walks away*

Austin-*thinks* again that voice who is that *walks in but sees no one* shit not again

* * *

**[1] this song is from laura marano "you don't see me" i do not own this**

i was feeling bad for uploading so late so i made another ep

love Love Million


	8. project & shocked

**_i dont own austin and ally_**

**_the song i wrote by myself do you think it's good please be honest _**

**_pleas review_**

Ep 8

(next day

In music class)

Austin-*thinks*who is that girl I always hear singing

Ally&Trish-*walk in*

Ally-*sits down and goes writing in her songbook/dairy*

Mrs La- the whole class will do a project

Trish-partner or solo?

Mrs La- let me speak out Trish. It's partner and-*get's cut of*

Trish-get-*get's cut of*

Mrs La- I will choose the partners you have to whrite a song togheter

-Trish & Dez

-Jason & Emely

-Dallas & Jack

-Lilly & Emma

-James & Carly

-Austin & Ally

Austin-*screams*WHAT?!

Ally-*looks up shocked*

Mrs La-you heard me

(bell rings)

Austin-*goes to ally*so since we have to do the project see you at my house

Ally-I can't but you can come at 6 to Sonic Boom

Austin-What's sonic boom?

Ally-are you playing dumb, bondie

Austin-seriously what is that

Ally-*groans*it's a music shop at the mall see you there*walks out*

Dez-*goes to Austin*hey

Austin-hey

Dez- what do you think of her

Austin- she looks hot but that's all

Dez-ok

Austin-but I think I don't gonna make the project she can do it alone

Dez-do it just for 1 time

Austin-no

Dez-yes

Austin-no

Dez-yes

Austin-no!

Dez-no?

Austin-YES!

Dez-so you're going

Austin-What

Dez-you said yes

Austin-GRR unbelievable OK

* * *

(at 6:15 with Austin)

Austin-*playing an videogame*

?-*calls Austin*

Austin-hey dez

Dez-where are you?

Austin-home why?

Dez-yo have to be at sonic boom

Austin-Damn

Dez-you're welcome

* * *

(at 6:30)

Ally-I think he doesn't gonna come

Ally-*goes to the piano plays and sings*

_I wanna break free_

_Of this cage around me_

_The cage is you_

_I wanna see the sky that is bleu_

_I just wanna do everything_

_I wanna play and dance and sing_

_I wanna sing a song to my heart_

_I just want a new start_

_No matter what age_

_But I'm still in this cage_

_Not able to be free_

_Not able to be me_

_I just want one thing_

_I just want to sing_

_I just want to be free_

_Just to be me_

_but_

Austin-*walks in*

_I'm not me_

_I'm not free_

_I'm something you never see_

_I'm just a shadow in the dark_

_I'm not the spark_

_I'm your mirror, I'm your reflection_

_I'm the one in the other dimension_

_The dimension you don't know _

_I'm just a arrow and you're the bow_

_The arrow you shout across the field_

_The arrow that bounce of your shield_

_You don't care about the arrow you don't care about me_

_Like you didn't see_

_Did you ever see_

_No you never see me_

_I'm still the arrow_

_I'm still the shadow_

_I'm still in the dark_

_And I'm still not the spark_

_That's something I don't want_

_I want the special one holding my hand_

_On the beach in the sand_

_Together looking at the sun and the sea_

_And he always will love me_

_I thought that If I was free_

_I would be me_

_but_

_I'm not me_

_I'm not free_

_I'm something you never see_

_I'm just a shadow in the dark_

_I'm not be the spark_

_I'm your mirror, I'm your reflection_

_I'm in the other dimension_

_The dimension you don't know _

_I'm just a arrow and you're the bow_

_The arrow you shout across the field_

_The arrow that bounce of your shield_

_You don't care about the arrow you don't care about me_

_Like you didn't see_

_do you know what I like_

_I always strike_

_I don't like policy_

_I like me personality_

_The special one is on my mind_

_He's sweet funny and kind_

_I like to be in love_

_I don't believe in the above_

_I like to have fun_

_but still I'm the silver star and you're the golden sun_

_did you know all of that_

_no you didn't know and for me is that bad_

_I know everything about you_

_Like you don't like bleu_

_You're the opposite of me_

_You're something I don't want to be _

_And a million other things_

_but I just want to spread my wings_

_I just want to be able to do everything_

_I wanna dance and sing_

_I'm not me_

_I'm not free_

_I'm something you never see_

_I'm just a shadow in the dark_

_I'm not be the spark_

_I'm your mirror, I'm your reflection_

_I'm in the other dimension_

_The dimension you don't know _

_I'm just a arrow and you're the bow_

_The arrow you shout across the field_

_The arrow that bounce of your shield_

_You don't care about the arrow you don't care about me_

_Like you didn't see_

_yes I'm free _

_Now I'm me_

_i will be the spark_

_I don't stand in the dark_

_I'm not your reflection_

_I can go in every direction_

_I can just pick one_

_It will be fun_

_I choose my crush_

_He will make me blush_

_He will make me feel I'm one of kind_

_He will be on my mind_

_I hope I will be on his _

_But first I want one kiss_**[1]**

Austin-*goes to ally and kisses her*

* * *

**[1]this is a song I wrote that by myself and think you that's it good please review**


	9. kiss & talk to dez

_**I do not owe Austin and Ally**_

_**Could you please review**_

Ep9

Ally-*pushes him of and slaps him*

Austin-Oww*holds his cheek and thinks*why didn't she kiss my back

Ally-why did you that

Austin-*mad*um..um…I don't know*thinks* didn't you like it?

Ally-OUT!

Austin-and that stupid song we have 2 do 4 school

Ally-stupid?! do you think music is stupid?

Austin-no I love music

Ally-and I have to believe that

Austin-yes why not?

Ally-because you said it

Austin-what do you mean

Ally- I know what you think I know what you are

Austin- what did I think

Ally-why I didn't kiss back or why I didn't like it

Austin-you're good

Ally-and now OUT!

Austin-no I can't school project remember

Ally-sh!t okay

Austin-I didn't know you played the piano

Ally- if you paid attention in music class and not thinking 'wow she's that girl she looks kind of hot'

Austin-1)I paid attention I know you can play guitar 2)again you're good

Ally-1)wow you actually paid attention 2)I can read people faces

Austin-okay what was that song you played?

Ally-*mumbles* I wrote it myself

Austin-why do you not sing in public?

Ally-why do you care?

Austin-*remembers her stage fright*why do you have stage fright

Ally-1)none of your business 2)again why do you care

Austin-*think*yeah why do I care?

Ally-that was my question but just go away come tomorrow here at 18h

Austin-wh-*gets cut off*

Ally-just go!

Austin-*walks away*

A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A&A

Austin-*cals dez*

Phone convo

**Austin** _ dez_

_With starfish dude_

**Dez not again do you have a starfish on your face**

…_maybe_

**Deeeeeeezzz but can you come over**

_Okay see you later_

(At Austin's)

Dez-*comes in realize something* don't you have to work with that new chick

Austin-she threw me out because I kissed her

Dez-you like her

Austin-no

Dez-yes

Austin-no

Dez-yes

Austin-yes

Dez-no

Austin-thank you

Dez-*confused*wait what?

Austin-just let's go play videogames

Dez-oka- wait for a starfish you said yes

Austin-pf no I didn't just grr videogames?

Dez-okay

(they play videogames)

Dez-so how was she

Austin-what do you mean

Dez-she's kind of mysterious

Austin-okay it's almost seems like she can reed thoughts

Dez-cool!

Austin- she can play piano fantastically well

Dez-go on

Austin-and she writes her own songs

Dez-it's meant to be

Austin-why do you think that

Dez-she likes the same things as you but sweeter and not mean plus you like her

Austin-I do not like her

Dez-yes you do

Austin-no beside I like kira

Dez- keep telling yourself that

Austin-it's true

Dez-so how was the kiss

Austin-*looks dreamy*not that good

Dez-yeah right


	10. new looks & cheating

_**So I post this early because I have exams next week so I can't post anything**_

_**Please review love you al**_

Ep 10

Austin-What do you mean yeah right

Dez- you like it

Austin-no *phone goes and takes it*

Phone convo

_?-hello do I speak with Austin moon_

_Austin-yes_

_?-oh it's with the principal you have to take extra lessons_

_Austin-why?_

_Principal-you have 15%_

_Austin-so?_

_Principal-I will send you a list with tutors_

_Austin-what ev*hangs up*_

Dez-who was that

Austin-the principal

Dez- what does he wants

Austin- I have to take extra lessons

Dez- with who

Austin- does it matter oh I have to go home

Dez-bye

Austin-*thinks about ally and why she refused the kiss*

Dez- stop thinking

Austin-about?

Dez- idk I see yo thinking and it makes me nervous

Austin- okaaaaay? Bye

Dez- bye

Austin-*leaves the house*

(with ally)

Ally-*hears doorbell opens the door*

?-hey ready to go shopping

Ally-trish 1) how do you know where I live 2)what do yo mean shopping

Trish-that's for me to know and for you a question and you said you go out shopping

Ally-*remembers*ok I guess

(they go shopping)

Ally-*try some dresses that trish gave her*

Trish-*looking at ally*that not it

Ally-*come out*

Trish- no

Ally-*changes in a red dress above the knees and black leather jacket with red high heals*

Trish-this is it

Ally- idk it's to expensive

Trish- I pay I have so mush money thank to all those jobs

Ally- no you don't have to do that

Trish-to late now change in normal clothes

Ally-okay

(next day at school)

Ally-*wearing that dress, jacket and high heels*

Some boys-*whistle*

Ally-*blushes*

?-*comes up to her*so you're new I'm dallas

Ally-I just came last week and not interested

Dallas-oh oka-wow what do you mean not interested

Ally-you're a player I can that from a mile away

Dallas- okay just tell me you name

Ally-why should I

Dallas-I will get to know your name and I will get you

Ally-I guess cause you're popular but no you don't get me now go away

Dallas- feisty like that *winks and walks away*

Trish-*comes up* wow you know that's the popular kid you turned down

Ally-so

Trish-I make a good impression on you

Ally-okay but we still have math

(they go to math)

(with Austin)

Austin-*comes in school sees a girl and Dallas fight thinks*she must be new*see ?&? making out* gross

?&?-*pull out*

Austin-*sees it's Kira making out with Jack*you cheat on me

Kira-no he kissed me

Austin-so I come her see your arms around him making o and then you say he kissed you

Kira-*think*oh sh!t he found out

Austin-that's it it's over and one thing*punches Jack in the face*

Kira-oh baby everything alright

Austin-*rolls his eyes and walks to math comes in to late*

Teacher-you're late again go sit there*point's next to the girl with the red dress*

Austin-*thinks* that girl looks familiar is she not that girl this morning with Dallas

Ally-*sees Austin and rolls her eyes*yes I'm that girl this morning with Dallas

Austin-*think*she can read minds just like ally holy sh!it it is ally

Ally-yes it's me

Austin-my thoughts are not safe for you *thinks*musician, smart and sexy

_**i have a 2 new story's in mind here are the summary**_

_ally move's just from town her mom died when she was 10 she is now 15 her father is never home. Austin talk t no one except his friend dez. Will Austin talk to ally or will he keep his mouth shut._

_**or**_

_ally is mute she didn't talk for at least 2 year and nobody know why but will that change when Austin comes hes the now boy he has the perfect life but didn't have friends his entire life._

_**Should I make one of those story's?**_


	11. tutor & PE

Ep 11

_**I**_ _**don't owe Austin and Ally**_

Ally- do you think I look sexy

Austin- *blushes and thinks*what happened I blush never

Ally- apparently you do

Austin-stop it and why did you have that argue with Dallas

Ally- he wanted to know my name and go out with him

Austin-*a little jealous *

Ally-but I didn't say my name and I said I'm not interested. Why do you care

Austin- I didn't care

Ally- but wh-

(bells rings)

Ally- have to go to English *goes away*

Austin-*thinks* saved by the bell

?- *walks up to him* hey

Austin- hey Dallas

Dallas- do you know that chick her name

Austin- yeah why

Dallas- dude she looks hot

Austin- did you not have a relation with tasedy

Dallas- it was cassedy and no I found her cheating with Jack

Austin- wow he goes fast

Dallas- what do you mean

Austin- I found my EX-gf Kira kissing with him

Dallas- och do you like the new chick

Austin-no not you to

Dallas- what do you mean

Austin- dez

Dallas- so what's her name

Austin- allyson dawson or how she prefer ally and-

Dallas- dallas and ally sounds good enough go on

Austin- I'm warning you she can read minds

Dallas- and I have to believe that

Austin- yeah and she also plays piano and guitar

Dallas- how do you know so much about her

Austin- music project and she sings amazing

Dallas- is she new

Austin- yes

Dallas- is it true that her friend is trish

Austin- yes

Dallas- you two are locker neighbors

Austin- yes

Dallas- was you kiss with her good *jokes*

Austin- ye- wait how did you know

Dallas- *shocked* did you kiss her?! I was only joking

Austin- *lies* no I know you were joking so I pretend until today she was a nerd

Dallas- *relieved* good I gotta go asking her out* goes away*

Austin- that was to close for my liking* goes to sience*

(on the way to sience)

?- austin moon!

Austin- yes mr principal

Principal- here's the list with tutors

Austin- do I have to take lessons

Principal- yes

(the list)

**Bold= Austin thoughts**

_- Cassidy Morgan _**uh she's dumb**

**- **_Jack Shadow _**cheater!**

_-Emily Dos _**oh awful break up last year**

-_ Jeff barf _** He smells terrible**

**I skip the whole list until is saw one name**

_-Allison Dawson_

Austin- ally

Principal- who?

Austin- Allyson dawson

Principal- she's really smart she won 3 awards in math

Austin-doe it matter

Principal- here's her number call her for the detail I will tell after her lesson *walks away*

(English lesson is over)

(with ally)

Ally- *thinks* yay I hope running _**(a/n she loves P.E. )**_*on her way to P.E.*

Principal- allyson dawson

Ally- yes sir

Principal- can you come with me

Ally- *goes with him*

Principal- so you have to tutor Austin moon

Ally- *screams*what!

Principal- you don't have to scream mrs Dawson

Ally- *mumbles* sorry

Principal- In which classes are you together

Ally-idk

Principal- Let me look *goes away for a minute and returns*

Ally- so

Principal- you have math, music, P.E. and bio with him

Ally- okay

Principal- I change you to all his lessons so you can tutor him better

Ally-*thinks*please say it's a nightmare please*

Principal-okay yo can go this is your new schedule

Ally-*stands up*

Principal- And I give him your number

Ally- okay *thinks* sh!t*goes to P.E.*

Teacher - ally dawson go and change yourself we are gonna play dodge ball

Ally- *changes and think* yes dodge ball

Teacher - austin you're captain and cassedy

(they pick players and ally in cassedy's team and dallas in austin)

Ally- *avoids every ball and hits everyone except dallas and Austin

Dallas&Austin-*try to hit her but they don't*man she's good

Ally- *hits dallas*i-only you Austin

Austin- *a little scared*so you're my new tutor*throws the ball*

Ally-*avoid it sees him scared and throws the ball to him*

Austin- *gets hit lies on the floor*

Ally- yep see you at 6 in sonic boom and I have also all the same lessons as you

Austin- *smirks and thinks* this is gonna be fun

Ally- wipe that smirk of your face and no this isn't gonna be fun


	12. tutoring & unexpected test

Ep 12

_**I don't owe Austin and Ally **_

(at 6 in sonic boom)

Ally- *waits for Austin*

Austin- *comes in* hey ally

Ally- come we are gonna do math

Austin- math is stupid

Ally- just try to understand it

Austin- how

Ally- just try 30+x=36

Austin- are yo sure that that isn't a writhers error letters doesn't belong in math

Ally- what do you like the most?

Austin- pancakes

Ally-so imagen you have 30 pancakes and I give x pancakes so now you have 36 pancakes

How many pancakes came

Austin- easy 6

Ally- see it's easy try to see in place of numbers pancakes

Austin- okay

(they do a lot of exercises)

Ally- okay were done you can go

Austin- thx can you play a song on the piano

Ally- no I rather not

Austin- please

Ally- no now go before I gonna shout a you

Austin- okay bye *goes away*

(next day at school)

(in math)

Teacher- okay today there is a unexpected test

Class-*groans*

Teacher-*gives them the test*

(30 minutes later)

Teacher- everyone give me the tests I will correct them

(5 minutes later)

_**I'ts on 20 points**_

Teacher

-Jack 5,5

-Emely 11

-Emma 14

-cassedy 3

-dallas 12

(other names)

-ally 20

-austin wow you have 18 good one

(after class)

Austin- ALLY!

Ally- yeah

Austin-thank you *hgs her*

Ally-*hugs back*

?- *interrupts them*hey good one

Austin- thanks dallas all thanks to ally

Dallas-*turns to ally*so ally do you want to go out with me

Ally-no

Dallas-so whe-wow what did you said*thinks*what's wrong with this chick 2 times!

Ally- there's nothing wrong with me and I'm no chick

Dallas-*looks at Austin*

Austin-hey I told you it's like she can read minds

Dallas- you weren't kidding apparently

Austin- hey do you think I lie

Ally- hey guys I have to go

Dallas- wait can I have tutor lessons from you *think*if I get tutor lessons from her I can flirt with her*

Ally- no you can't flirt with me but I can give you tutor lessons

Austin-*jealous*but isn't there a rule that only 1 student can tutor 1 student

Ally-idk oh dallas go ask the principal If you really wanna but no hitting flirting or kissing me

Dallas- what do you mean kissing

Ally- ow didn't aus-(bell rings) I have to go bye boys

Dallas- do you have to tell me something

Austin- weeeeeelll

Dallas-spill

Austin- on the day from the music thing I kind of heard her singing I thought it was beautiful and without thinking I kissed her

Dallas-and?

Austin- and what?

Dallas-what did she do

Austin- oh she slapped me

Dallas- was the kiss good

Austin-she didn't kiss back but it was good as long as it lasted

Dallas- gotta go to the principal

Austin-why

Dallas- for those tutor lessons from her*goes to the principal*


	13. déjà vu & double trouble

_**i do not own austin & ally**_

_**yes exams are finally over !**_

_**please can you review**_

* * *

Ep 13

(with dallas)

Dallas- *goes to principal and knocks on the door*

Principal- come in

Dallas- *goes inside*hello Mister

Principal- What do you want Dallas

Dallas- I came to ask if I could get some tutor lessons from Allyson Dawson

Principal- did she not give lessons to Austin Moon

Dallas- Yes

Principal- sorry but 1 student teaches 1 student b-

Dallas- please sir

Principal- BUT since she gives a good influence on Mr. Moon you can do the lessons here's her number

Dallas- okay thanks *goes away*

(in PE)

Teacher- today we're doing a race first the boys.

Boys-*stands clear*

Teacher- Ready. Set. GO!

Boys- *running Austin and Dallas win in a draw*

Teacher- Okay you 2 go against the winning girl. Now the girls

Girls- *stand clear*

Teacher-Ready Set GO!

Girls- *running ally wins*

Teacher- Ally, Dallas and Austin stand ready you 3 do 5 rounds

(they run)

Austin- *on lead*

Dallas- *right behind them*

Ally- *go on lead and wins*

Teacher- Okay the newbie wins

Ally- *happy and not tired*

Dallas&Austin- *tires and both thinks* wow she's fast

Ally- Thanks boys

A&D- *confused*oh right she reads minds

(bell rings)

(they go to there lockers)

Dallas- hey you're my new tutor

Austin- *a little jealous*

Ally- *doesn't see Austin jealous* oh okay welcome with the club see you after school at sonic boom

Dallas- What is sonic boom?

Austin&Ally- Déjà vu

Dallas- What?

Ally- That was exactly the same question as Austin

Dallas- Okay but what is it

Ally- music shop at the mall see you there *leaves*

(at SB)

(5:45)

Ally- *plays on the guitar*

_Hey you, what's the matter?_  
_Lately you've been looking down._  
_Is that someone in the mirror the_  
_Reason you don't come around?_  
_That's crazy._  
_This isn't the "you" I know._  
_Feeling un-pretty._  
_Puttin' on a show._  
_You don't wanna be a wannabe._  
_So who you really gonna be?_

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_You think you ain't got swagger._  
_Gotta be cooler than you are._  
_I think whatever,_  
_Let 'em know that you're a star._  
_Be crazy._  
_Be who you wanna be._  
_No maybe's._  
_You're a celebrity._  
_You don't wanna be a wannabe_  
_Show them who you're gonna be._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_

_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me) **[1]**_

**Austin walks in**_  
[Rap:]_  
_If you love who you are, put_  
_Your hands up._  
_You feelin' good 'bout yourself?_  
_Then stand up._  
_You independent and you're strong_  
_Throw your hands up._  
_You feelin' fabulous_  
_Put your hands up._  
_You could be you, I could be me._  
_You a star if you ain't on TV._  
_You tall, you short, you different, you cute._  
_You light, you dark, you beautiful, you, you._

_Only You can be you._  
_And only I can be me._  
_You always wanna be what you're not._  
_Can't you be happy with what you've got?_  
_You're perfect the way you are_  
_With your insecurities, doubts and scars._  
_Life's too short to worry._  
_Don't you know it's true._  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_  
_And You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_  
_Only You can be you (you can be you)_  
_And I can be me (I can be me)_

_Austin- *thinks* wow she can rap_

Ally- Yeah I can rap what about you

Austin- Why do I forget that always that you can read minds

Ally- I can't read minds

?- are you sure

Ally- yes really sure Dallas. Okay let's start what do I have to teach

Austin- Engl-

Dallas- Biology

Ally- what are your points for biology and English

Dallas- 30% and 25%

Austin- 25% and 20%

Ally- *mumbles*what did I got myself into

A&D- *hears her* hey!

Ally- What it's true

A&D- *chuckles* yeah

Ally- okay it's English

(they do English until 10pm)

Ally- *yaws* okay we're done to tomorrow

A&D- *goes away*

* * *

**_[1] i do not own 'only you can be you' from cymphnique_**


	14. author's note SORRY!

**okay sorry guys but i have 3 things to say**

**1) i won't upload a chap. this week ****_maybe_**** i'm gonna make two chaps next week**

**2 )review: i don't wan't to sound needy but i would appreciate it if i get the same number of reviews as chaps so pretty please could you review?**

**3) do you remember in chap 10 i had it about a new story well i'm gonna make the second story and my question is how do you want we to make **

** -like this story like**_: Austin- hey *waving*_

_ : Ally- hey_

**-or like this: **

_Ally's POV_

_'hey' said austin to me while waving. 'hey' i respond_


	15. what! & chasing

_**okay sorry for last week but here it is i will upload Sunday another chapter**_

_**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN & ALLY **_

* * *

ch 14

(next day at SB for tutoring)

A&D- *come in*let's start

Ally- Okay today we do biology

Dallas-okay let's start ally will you go out with me

Ally- no what does that have to do with biology?

Dallas- this *kisses her*

Ally-*tries to get away but can't*

Austin-*sees she tries to get away and pull Dallas away from her*

Dallas-*angry at Austin*what the f—

Austin-*punches him* get away from my girlfriend

Dallas- girlfriend?!

Austin-*turns red but punches Dallas in the stomach*go before I give you another one

Dallas-*goes away*

Ally-*pretends he said nothing*thx Austin

Austin-sorry for what I said

Ally-*sighs* Austin just forget it you we're just mistaking c'mon I have to tutor you

Austin-Thx

(they work until they're done)

Austin- thx for helping

Ally-no prob

(next day at school)

Ally-*goes to principal knocks on door*

Principal-come in

Ally-*goes in* I came here for asking to remove him from my tutorsession

Principal- why? Since you teach Dallas&Austin they doing much better

Ally- Dallas kissed me unwanted

Principal- funny… Dallas came here a view minutes ago he says you kissed him

Ally-What?!

(with Dallas&Austin)

Austin-*stands at his locker*

Dallas-*walks up to him*hey looks like we have to search a new tutor

Austin-Why?

Dallas-I came just from the principal saying that ally kissed me

Austin-why did you do that *thinks* she's the coolest sweetest girl in school

Dallas-no one refuses this *points at his face*

Austin- you stupid jerk *punches him in the face*

Teacher- Moon to the principal

Austin- *Walks angry away to the principal hears ally say "what" and eavesdrops*

Principal- he came here first so I believe him

Ally- what you believe Dallas?

Principal- yes unless there're witnesses I believe him and you're in detention

Austin-*storms in anger and yells*I'm a witness and he kissed her and she tried to pull away

Principal- we're you eavesdropping? Detention and that's the same for you Mrs Dawson

A&A-what?!

Principal- I can turn it into 2 days now go before I do it

A&A- *go away*

(in detention)

Teacher- okay you two are the only ones in detention now let the silence begin!

A&A-*mumbles*yeah whatever

Teacher-SSSSSHH

Ally- this isn't a library

Austin-*thinks* wow she's beautiful when she arguing

Teacher-Mrs Dawson do you want another day in here

Ally- *stays silent*

Teacher- that what I thought

Austin- *knows that ally can read minds and thinks* nice try

Ally-*looks at him*

(gsm goes off)

Teacher- *glares at them*who is it

Ally- I think yours

Teacher-*takes it phone convo done* okay you two stay here I have to go for a little while*goes away*

Ally- thx

Austin- *confused* why?

Ally- standing up for me

Austin- no prob

Ally- you know you changed

Austin- What do you mean

Ally- since I tutor you, you have good grades ,you stopped bullying

Austin- oh okay

Ally- I'm not done you're nicer, you attitude changed you even said I was beautiful and not hot

Austin-*blushes*

Ally- see you even blush it makes my relies that I don't know anything about you

Austin- and I know only from you that you like music can read minds and that you're smart

Ally- okay let's play 20 questions

Austin- I go first what's you favorite color mine's bleu

Ally- red what's you're middle name I don't have a middle name

Austin- *mumbles*Monica

Ally- What?

Austin-*says a little louder*Monica

Ally- What?

Austin- Monica

Ally-*laughs* I heard you the 1st time but I couldn't believe it

Austin- Come here you

Ally- *runs away* try to catch me

Austin-*chases her and catches her*

Ally-*looks in his eyes leans in*

* * *

_**okay this is in responses to don't-take-away-the-music**_

_**ik ben uit vlaanderen ja er is een duits gedeelte in belgie, dank je voor je review en leuk dat je mijn verhaal leuk vind en ik post dit omdat ik je niet kan pm'en. ik hoop dat dit je vraag beantwoord.**_


	16. interruptions & for the first time

_**i don't own austin and ally (unfortunately) !**_

* * *

Ep 15

A&A-*leaning in *

?-hey not kissing in detention!

A&A-*looking up in ? direction*

Teacher-you can go in 30min

* * *

(30 min later)

A&A-*go away*

Austin- uhm sorry

Ally- it's okay

(awkward silence)

Ally- *remembers something* oh sh!t we forgot that music thing

Austin- ow right are we going to SB

Ally- *nods*

(in SB on the piano)

Ally-what do you think of this

_Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along_

Austin-

_Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong_

Ally- that was a good start

(they work until they done)

* * *

(next day in music class)

Mrs La- Austin & Ally please come perform

Ally- *breaths really deep*

Austin-*sees it* ally you'll do it great just look at me

Ally- *nods*

Mrs La- are you two ready? It's now or never

Ally- is there another op—

Austin- Now

A&A- *go to for and sing*

(music starts ally looks the whole time in Austin)

_{Ally}_  
_Sometimes, It's hard to see what's been there all along_

_{Austin}_  
_Sometimes we're sure of everything, until we find out that we're all wrong_

_{Both}_  
_Now we're standing here, face to face,_

_{Ally}_  
_Nothing feels the same_

_{Both}_  
_For the first time, I realize something i didn't see before. For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so_  
_much more, something we both feel inside for the first time._

_{Ally}_  
_How did we ever end up here? I don't know, but it feels so right._

_{Austin}_  
_The last thing, I ever expected, is happening it's you and I._  
_There's something real, I can't explain, and nothing feels the same._

_{Both}_  
_For the first time, I realize, something I didn't see before._

_For the first time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more._  
_Something we both feel inside for the first time._

_{Austin}_  
_I can't find the words,_

_{Both}_  
_For how I feel about you, just want to be around you now,_

_{Ally}_  
_I never imagined,_

_{Both}_  
_That someone could make me feel the way you do. For the first time, I realize, something i didn't see before, For the first_  
_time, looking in your eyes, suddenly there's so much more. Something we both feel inside, for the first time._

_{Ally}_  
_Oohhh_

_{Both}_  
_For the first time **[1]**_

(both are looking in each others eyes)

Class-*claps very loud*

A&A- *look at the class*

Ally- *blushes*

A&A- *go to there place

Austin- *whispers to ally* they love you

Ally-*whispers* really?

Austin- really

Mrs La- okay you two were amazing both 10/10

A&A-*high five each other*

* * *

_**[1] i don't own 'For the first time' from the 'Spectacular! cast'**_


	17. principal & the same ornot?

**_hey thx for all the reviews it means really a lot to me_**

**I DON'T OWN AUSTIN AND ALLY **

* * *

Ep 16

(class is done)

Ally- umh Austin would you wanna help with that Dallas problem

Austin-*smiles*sure come we go to the principal

(with the principal)

Ally-*knock on the door*

Principal- come in

A&A-*walk in*

Ally- we came too say that Dallas is wrong Austin is witness

Austin- yeah Dallas forcefully kissed ally I think he has to get another tutor

Principal- Dallas said that there where no witnesses

Ally- no witnesses?! I have too tutor 2 students so there has to be at least one witness

Austin- that's right I've seen it

Principal- how can I trust you you're the one who pt pranks on kids

Austin- well you se—

Ally-maybe you haven't seen it but I think Austin is doing better he has good grades and when was the last time you've been pranked?

Principal- there you have a point but—

Ally- no buts you can't judge someone just because his past

Principal-yes that's true but-

Ally- what did I just told you no buts I came here just to take Dallas out of my tutor lessons not to discuss with you about Austin and now is my question can you remove Dallas from my tutor lessons

Principal-you have detention Mrs. Daws—

Austin- why just because she speaks the truth? That's not fair you should put Dallas in detention for lying too you but no you trust him more then a strait A-student

Principal- both detention

Ally- that's for me no problem but my only problem is Dallas in my tutor lessons please remove him

Principal- *sighs* okay but for you 2 weeks detention

Ally- my best

Principal- also for you Mr. Moon

Austin- what?!

Principal- you two work on my nerves right now if I where you I would test me for your own good and now OUT!

Ally-I can't except that Austin has detention for 2 weeks and he didn't do anything

Austin-*whispers to ally* don't worry I'm used to it

Principal-*yells* OUT!

A&A-*walk out*

Austin- I didn't expect you to have a big mouth to the principal

Ally- I defended you and I* walks off*

Austin-*think* man what do I have to do too impress that girl

Ally-*turns her head* you already did impress me

Austin-*confused*

(in detention)

Teacher- I have to go I trust you two when I'm back I want you two here or you'll get it

A&A-*mumble*sure whatev

Teacher- *goes away*

Ally- wow those teachers are not good at their job here

Austin- tell me about it hey wanna explore the school

Ally- maybe we should stay here

Austin- why? Live is cooler if you dare to live

Ally-but it's safer to stay here

Austin- where is the ally I've seen at the principal office

Ally- she's here but doesn't want to do that

Austin- that ally was cool bring cool ally back

Ally- I'm cool ally okay we go

Austin-YES!

Ally- so were is the Austin that isn't childish

Austin- that's me and I know you love the childisch

Ally-*thinks* it's true good that he can't read my mind

Austin- common say it

Ally- Why should I?

Austin-because of this *tickles her*

Ally-*start laughing* stop!

Austin-first say :'I love Austin Moon'

Ally-never

Austin-say it

Ally-no

Austin-say it

Ally-*gives up*I love Austin M

Austin-*stops tickling her*

Ally-Mahone

Austin-you're gonna get it

Ally-come get me*runs out of the classroom*

Austin-*runs after her and thinks*she hold her self in last time

Ally-treu! *goes in a room*

Austin-*runs into the room*

Ally-*stops and sees what room they're in*wow it's heaven

Austin- what you say

(The whole room was full of instruments)

Ally- *sees a black piano and begins playing*

_Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything  
No looking back, no more; not for anything.  
This is what you wanted, isn't it?  
Clear it out just like you've never been  
What's a goodbye good for, anyway?_

There's nothing left of you to remind me  
But somehow you're still standing behind me

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
When you took it all, you forgot your shadow  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh

Hide all your photographs,  
But I can feel you watching me  
How long does your memory last?  
It's time I ought to be  
Moving on and getting over you  
I bet it looks like I'm not even trying to  
Here all alone, my past on the walls

With nothing left of you to remind me  
So why are you still standing behind me

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
When you took it all, you forgot your shadow  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh

It's always there, too close, too much  
The shape of something I can't touch  
I turn, and find the shadow's grown  
Those empty eyes I begged to stay  
Are watching me from yesterday  
You can leave me, can you leave me alone?

I'm trying hard to forget you  
But my empty walls won't let me let you go  
Let me go  
You say you wish me well without you  
But something 'bout you tells me that you know, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow, your shadow, oh oh

When you took it all you forgot  
Your shadow, your shadow  
Bags all packed, make sure you remember everything_**[1]**_

Austin-*goes to her and kisses her*

Ally-…

* * *

**_1] i don't own 'shadow' from Sam Tsui_**


	18. kissing back & questions

_**hey if you didn't already noticed i wroth a new story the name? The changing of L OVE**_

_**hope you enjoy **_

_**i don't own austin & ally**_

* * *

Ally- *kisses back*

A&A- *stop kissing*

Austin- *in shock* you kissed me back? You kissed me back. YOU KISSED MY BACK!YES!

Ally- *giggles*

Austin- Will you be my girlfriend

Ally- uhm…

Austin- well

Ally- no

Austin- no? why?

Ally- you don't know anything about me or do you

Austin- I know you're really smart and sweet and… you can read minds and uuuhhhmmm

Ally- exactly you don't know what my past is or when my birthday is or something

Austin- okay let's play 10 questions then

Ally- okay

Game: question _ally _**Austin**

1) Favorite color(s):

_Bleu yellow and red _**yellow**

2) favorite book (series)

_The immortals from Alyson Noel _**Percy Jackson from Rick Riordan**

3) favorite instrument

_Too many to say _**same as her**

4) favorite singer

_Taylor Swift _**Ed Sheeran**

5) birthday?

_December 29 _**November 29 hey **

Austin- hey I'm 1 month older

Ally- shut up *playfully hits his arm*

6) love past

_1had one boyfriend he broke my heart and I couldn't forget him until I wroth a song_

**To many to say but I had one time a real crush and right now I'm in to you**

Ally-*blushes*

7) why are you in love with my (from ally to Austin)

**you're different then the other girls you don't try to steal my attention or don't want to kiss my when you see me that you writhe songs your love for music the others think it's stupid you're smart and sweet and your gift with mind reading**

ally- you know I just can read your face

Austin- don't believe you

Ally- just go on with the questions

8) how do you read minds? (from Austin to Ally)

_Grrrr okay it's a mess in my head hearing all those thoughts but the strange is when I'm with you I don't hear it unwilling I can just focus on 1 kid and I hear it okay you got your explanation please don't tell further I don't want to be called freak _

9) will you be my girlfriend? (Au to Al)

_Yes but only if this isn't a one time thing like you play with me and drop me like a stone_

**Promise**

Ally- well what's question number 10?

Austin- that for when we get older

Ally- *reads his mind* I like that thought

* * *

_**i think i will do like one or two chapters 1) chapter about prom 2) kind of ending**_

_**hope you enjoyed**_


	19. prom & the end

**_hey this is the last chap so enjoy it_**

**_i don't own austin and ally_**

* * *

?- hey everyone prom is coming our way so go ask your prom date before it's to late!

(with Austin)

Austin- I can't wait to ask ally to prom!

Dez- I'm also gonna ask someone

Austin- who?

(bell rings)

Dez- got to go!

Austin-how I'm gonna ask her

Dallas- ask who

Austin- none of your business

Dallas- ally right? Okay sorry for the trouble I caused but I have a idea

Austin- what?! Please tell me!

Dallas- do what you both love.

Austin- MUSIC! thank you thank you thank you

Dallas- I thought of something else but drop my idea yours is better.

(with ally)

Trish- so how do you think he's gonna ask you

Ally- who for what?

Trish- Austin prom

Ally- I don't know and I can wait for it I want to be surprised

Trish- aw I want to search it out for you but then not.

(at home with austin)

Austin- I'm going to be on my room all night

Austin Mom- okay but eat something before you're going to lock yourself up

Austin- okay *takes the fruit and go to his room and goes and writhe the song*

_And You're the One that I need  
The One who makes me complete  
And You're the One who is strong  
When I am crying and weak  
And You're the One that I love  
The One who never gives up  
And You're the One that I need  
You're the One, You're the One_

**I want to ask for prom**

Austin-*thinks* that's good *writhes further*

(next day at school in lunch)

Trish- did Austin already asked you?

Ally- no he's avoiding me the whole time *think* and blocks his thoughts

?- hey trish

Trish- what do you want bozo?

Dez-*holds ice sculpture that says 'PROM?'* I know we broke of but I realized I love you and I had to pay more attention to you then Austin you're my world please will yo go to prom with me?

Trish-YES I realizes that to

?- hey can I get your attention please *stands in the middle of the cafeteria*

Trish-*whispers to ally* here comes your prince charming

Austin- this song is for my girlfriend Ally Dawson *points to her*

_ Love me like no other  
You have been the Savior of my life  
You know my weakness  
But see me beautiful through Your eyes_

Chorus:  
And You're the One that I need  
The One who makes me complete  
And You're the One who is strong  
When I am crying and weak  
And You're the One that I love  
The One who never gives up  
And You're the One that I need  
You're the One, You're the One

Love me like no other  
Find more similar lyrics on /Jo1dYou make it easy for my  
heart to believe  
And when I'm drowning  
You're on the way to rescue me

Chorus

_And You're the One that I need  
The One who makes me complete  
And You're the One who is strong  
When I am crying and weak  
And You're the One that I love  
The One who never gives up  
And You're the One that I need  
You're the One, You're the One_

__

I carry on without knowing how  
I've never needed how I'm needing now

You're the one

Love me like no other  
You're the one

Chorus 

_And You're the One that I need  
The One who makes me complete  
And You're the One who is strong  
When I am crying and weak  
And You're the One that I love  
The One who never gives up  
And You're the One that I need  
You're the One, You're the One_

**I want to ask to prom**

Austin- Ally Dawson will you?

Ally- yes I will *smiles wide*

Austin- YES *smiles even wider then ally

(home with ally)

Ally- you never believe I go to prom with Austin!

AD- Austin as in Austin moon as in sun of mimi and mike moon

Ally- yeah why?

AD- I forbid you to go with him!

Ally- what?! I love him

AD- you shouldn't

Ally- bu—

AD- no buts!

Ally-*goes cr-ying to her room and calls trish

(phone convo)

_Ally _**trish**

**Hey, ally is that you what happened**

_My dad won't let me go with Austin to prom *cries even more*_

**What?! Why**

_I don't know he won't tell me_

***thinks* you know what go one prom night to my house**

_Why? _

**Do it**

_Okay then I guess_

(end phone convo)

(on prom night)

Ally- dad I'm going to trish

AD- I'm not stupid you say you go to trish but you go to Austin

Ally- no I promise I go to trish

AD- do not lie to me go to your room

Ally- *goes to her room*

AD- *locks her room* I'm now going to friends of my I'm home at 15 min over midnight *goes away*

Ally- *hears auto go away* lucky for me there's a tree next to my window *climbs out of the room and goes to trish* sorry I'm late my dad locked me in my room

Trish- seriously? Your dad really don't want you to go with Austin

Ally- I climbed out and when he was away he comes back at midnight

Trish- come here I'm gonna dress you up

Ally- *wears red dress* (**_a/n dress like the one on trish Quinceanera)_**

Trish- let's go

*they go to prom*

Ally- *walks inside*

Austin- *mouth open closes his mouth*wow ally you gorgeous

Ally- *blushes* you have to thank trish but Austin I can only stay till midnight my dad doesn't want me here

Austin- then you're my Cinderella so can I have this dance *holds his hand out*

Ally- yes my Prince Charming *takes the hand*

* * *

**_the end_**

**_i know it's not really good_**

**_[1] i don't own 'the one' by skillet_**

**_love you all_**


End file.
